Parenting 101 with the Gunmen
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: All right, crazy feeding times and diapers weren't all that bad. They could handle elementary and middle school, but this is different. They didn't prepare for the teen years just yet! Things get wild when ghosts from the Gunmens' past return....
1. The Intro

Disclaimer: The only things that I own here are, the plot, Ryan, Rowan, Brianne and Lance. Nothing else, sadly, is mine.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Intro. **

Ryan Langly was taking advantage of another late summer night by doing one of his favorite activities – computer hacking. It was actually more of a race to see who could hack into the Department of Defense computers the fastest. Ryan glanced over at his adversary.

"Done!" his opponent exclaimed at that very moment.

"Fine, you win this round," he replied.

Rowan Langly grinned. She always won. Rowan and Ryan were fraternal twins born on November 13th. They were 15 and going to enter their sophomore year in high school. The two were as different as night and day, but still close. As their father often said, the twins were a handful. The devious duo was usually up to something, whether it be a school prank, or something like managing to hack into the White House computers. (Rowan's first hack was at age 11; Ryan was two days later. Langly was so proud.)

Rowan was fairly tall at five foot eight inches; she already had a mature figure (taking after her mother). She inherited Langly's light blue eyes and sarcastic manner. Rowan was the only person in the family with dark hair; ebony waves fell in layers to her mid back, making her pale skin seem even lighter. She also had glasses and wore contacts occasionally.

Ryan was taller than his twin and both parents, standing at six feet tall. He also had Langly's eyes, but shared Renee's quieter demeanor – until you got to know him, just like his mother. Ryan's hair was golden blonde (though shorter than Langly's) and long, usually tied at the base of his neck in a ponytail. Ryan almost always wore contacts as opposed to glasses.

Both inherited their parents' love of music and were even thinking of starting a band. Rowan was the more creative of the two, always writing or drawing. Ryan was logical, but he still knew how to have fun. Ryan was also the one who participated socially. He was class president (second year running) and surprisingly popular, though he often claimed to be a geek. Rowan took no part in school activities and though she got along with everyone, had only a few close friends, one of which was Brianne Byers.

Brianne was a year younger than the twins. A calm and even tempered girl, one could be shocked to see her angry. Brianne had chestnut brown hair, but otherwise resembled her mother, Susanne and was a bit petite. Brianne was slightly anti-social, but no where near as bad as Rowan.

Also in Rowan and Ryan's close friends was Lance Bond. Lance had Jimmy's build (as tall as Ryan, if not taller), Yves's intelligence, and a quirky mix of both parents personalities. With his wavy blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes, he was much sought after by the females at school. Lance had been moved up to the twins' grade, though he was Brianne's age.

Ryan yawned and glanced at his watch, another night ending with another two a.m. He stood up and stretched. "I'm heading off to bed. We have Lance's party to go to tomorrow." Rowan groaned, she'd forgotten about that. "And you can't bail out this time either!" Ryan said, smiling.

"Fine, fine, but I'm only doing this for you."

"I'm so grateful."

Rowan grumbled, "Better be."

Ryan chuckled and picked up his laptop off Rowan's desk. "Night."

"Morning, rather," Rowan replied, looking at her clock.

"Picky," chided Ryan playfully.

* * *

Not great, but these are our main characters in the story and after all this is just the intro. Review please and tell me if you're interested in the story. 


	2. The Antagonist

Disclaimer: The only things that I own here are, the plot, Ryan, Rowan, Brianne and Lance. Nothing else, sadly, is mine.

Sorry it took so long to update! Criticism is always nice.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Antagonist...**

"She's too young!"exclaimed Ringo Langly, his arms folded across his chest.

"She's fifteen, Richard! Get a pulse," replied his wife, Renee, glaring at him from across the kitchen. "It's not even a real date. He's just taking to Lance's party - at Jimmy and Yves's house!"

"I still don't like it."

Renee yawned. "To bad, darling."

"But, but," Langly stammered, looking for an excuse. "Your first boyfriend was a psychopath! What if this kid is too?"

"Apparently I married one as well."

"Exact- hey!"

Renee grinned, crossing the kitchen. She gave Langly a hug. "It had to happen sometime, Richard. They haven't been children for a few years now."

Langly sighed as he ran a hand through Renee's hair. "I just didn't think they'd grow up so fast."

Rowan rolled her eyes as she went back upstairs after listening to her parents' conversation. In all honesty, she couldn't see what her dad was so freaked out about. She'd been friends with Dirk for years. It wasn't like Langly didn't know him.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"The Gunmen have been screwing us over for too long! It's time we eliminate the threat. They won't fail to uncover us again. Besides, the plan is already in motion. My son, Dirk, has a little crush on Langly's daughter. We can use that to our advantage."

* * *

John Byers stretched contentedly in his chair as he reread his article for this week's Lone Gunmen. Over the past few years, the LGM had been deemed fairly credible, as opposed to "wild-eyed crap". Sales were up and people were finally listening.

Buyers emailed the guys to make sure that they were still meeting tomorrow, and then switched off his computer. At that moment, his daughter, Brianne came bounding into the room. "Hey, I can still go to Lance's party, right?"

"Everyone else going to be there?"

"As if I could ever get rid of them," Brianne joked. Byers smiled, and said that she could go.. "When's Mom going to be home?"

"As soon as she gets back from her new job interview." Susanne Byers was interviewing for a job in the DOD; her name had finally been cleared after all these years. How coincidental...


End file.
